The purpose of this study is to observe the changes in reproductive hormone levels in feral pregnant rhesus monkeys. These changes may explain the high incidence of abortion during the first month of quarantine. Also, information on hormone levels during gestation in feral rhesus monkeys will be compared with data obtained from laboratory-bred monkeys.